Been to Hell
Been to Hell is the second single by Hollywood Undead off of their album American Tragedy. Lyrics J-Dog: Welcome to a city that'll bring you to your knees It'll make you beg for more until you can't even breathe Your blindfold is on tight, but you like what you see So follow me into the night 'cause I got just what you need We're all rolling down the boulevard full of pimps and sharks It's a motherfucking riot we've been dying to start You better grab a hold 'cause now you know you're falling apart You thought these streets were paved in gold, but they're dirty and dark All: (Been to hell) Danny: I can you show the devil All: (Down you fell) Danny: Can't hold yourself together All: (Soul to sell) Danny: Down here, you live forever Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares All: (Been to hell) Danny: I can you show the devil All: (Down you fell) Danny: Can't hold yourself together All: (Soul to sell) Danny: Down here, you live forever Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares Da Kurlzz: (Welcome) (Welcome) Johnny 3 Tears: In the belly of the beast, I'm a wolf amongst the sheep At the bottom of the hill, but at the top of the street Above the boulevard, schoolyard, victim of deceit And you're running hard, but this wolf, it's always at your feet Yeah, you've seen it all before, but the wolf's outside your door And you're old enough to run, you ain't hiding anymore Another victim of the Star Spangled Banner of the street Now you're in the world of wolves and we welcome all you sheep All: (Been to hell) Danny: I can you show the devil All: (Down you fell) Danny: Can't hold yourself together All: (Soul to sell) Danny: Down here, you live forever Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares All: (Been to hell) Danny: I can you show the devil All: (Down you fell) Danny: Can't hold yourself together All: (Soul to sell) Danny: Down here, you live forever Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares Da Kurlzz: (Welcome) (Welcome) Charlie Scene: You need to wake up and face it, so you can taste my reality Now you're stuck in this place and you hate and you came here so happily Then it made you lose your faith and that's what fucked up your sanity Say goodbye to your soul and say hello to your vanity Hollywood is your friend and the Undead are your family We'll take you to the edge and turn your regret into agony And I'll never let you go 'cause I know you'll come back to me I'm the reason you came here, I'm the American Tragedy All: (Been to hell) Danny: I can you show the devil All: (Down you fell) Danny: Can't hold yourself together All: (Soul to sell) Danny: Down here, you live forever Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares All: (Been to hell) Danny: I can you show the devil All: (Down you fell) Danny: Can't hold yourself together All: (Soul to sell) Danny: Down here, you live forever Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares Da Kurlzz: (Welcome) (Welcome) Danny: Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares Da Kurlzz:(Welcome) Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, screams *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *Funny Man - screams *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar, vocals Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Singles Category:2011 Category:Charlie Scene Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Danny Category:Da Kurlzz